


Would You Like Coffee With That?

by Schizzar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Coffee Inneundos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto just wants to get his chemistry paper done. But suave Sasuke has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Coffee With That?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my friends who showed me a picture of Sasuke's new character design in the new Naruto movie coming out this July. This new Sasuke is much more flirty-looking, so I had to get this little bit out of my head before I could think of doing anything else. Enjoy!

Naruto held his hand up, waving in the general direction of the counter to get the worker's attention. He had been at the Leaf Coffee House for the last six hours trying to crank out his chemistry paper. It was due at midnight that night, and right now, it wasn't looking like it was going to be done in time. Which made him feel like flipping the table, but that'd damage his laptop, so instead, he'd get more coffee.

 

"Hm, Iruka told me about you."

 

Naruto's fingers froze over his laptop, the silky smooth voice making his heart stop for a moment. Swallowing, he glanced up to see a very...handsome man standing above him, coffee pot in hand. "Uh..."

 

The man brushed a stray lock of raven blue hair from his eyes, filling Naruto's mug perfectly without breaking their eye lock. How could someone have such deep...dark...eyes? "You're good friends with him, I take it. He says you've been here for hours, draining every last drop of each brew he makes."

 

Naruto could feel himself flushing, but wasn't quite sure why. "Uh, yeah, me and Iruka go way back. I get coffee here a lot."

 

"I guess the taste is to your liking then," the man said.

 

"Y-Yeah."

 

"He said you'll probably be here the rest of the night," the man said, fiddling with his necklace. The guy was wearing a necklace, an odd symbol of white and red. It stood out on his pale chest, as he was wearing a v-neck t-shirt beneath the black apron. "And that I should wait until you're...finished."

 

"That'd...be nice."

 

"If you need anything, just holler my name," he said, smirking as he began to turn away.

 

"What-"

 

"Sasuke Uchiha." And Sasuke Uchiha sauntered back to the counter just in time to serve a new customer.

 

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned his eyes back to his paper, staring at it blankly. What had just happened? He had been coming here for awhile, and he had never met Sasuke but, he usually wasn't here this late. It was nice that Iruka had given them orders to keep the shop open until he was done; Iruka was always looking out for him. But that barista...

 

Eventually, Naruto was able to refocus his attention to his paper and he began to type away, calling Sasuke over two more times for a refill. It was almost midnight when he called Sasuke over again, but instead of leaving after refilling his cup, the man took a seat.

 

The coffee pot clinked as it knocked against his mug, and suddenly the other man was shutting his laptop. "Sorry, the coffee is a little hot."

 

"T-That's okay," Naruto said, fingers playing along the edge of laptop like he was going to open it up again, but the man's alluring gaze was paralyzing him.

 

"I always liked it on the hot side myself," Sasuke said, gaze turning to the mug as he refilled it, then wrapped his slim fingers around it and bringing it to his lips. "Tastes better, all that warm liquid sliding down my throat."

 

Naruto's fingers clenched at his laptop, watching as Sasuke's tongue peaked out to trace the rim of the mug before he took a large swallow. "Yeah?"

 

"How do you like your coffee? Is this too...hot?" Sasuke slid the mug across the table.

 

Naruto grabbed at it and took a sip, some weird feeling inside his chest making him want to obey the man. "No, it's fine."

 

"Just fine?" Oh god, was the man pouting? He totally was.

 

"It's great, awesome. I would love to drink this, every day, all day, whenever you wanted me too, I mean I love coc-coffee. I love coffee!" Naruto knew he was bright red by now. What the hell was he even saying?

 

He jerked as a foot brushed up his shin, sliding up and then back down. "Oh, that's good to know. Why don't you finish up that paper?"

 

Naruto whipped his laptop open again to hide his stunned expression and flushing face. Sasuke, thankfully, left him alone after that, and just before midnight, he emailed the paper in to his professor. As he was standing up, Sasuke strode over to him, backing him up against the wall.

 

"Well then, now that you can afford a distraction...how about we go to my place? I could...make you some coffee?"

 

Common sense told Naruto a lot of things, but the man seemed to have a way of destroying every functioning part of the blond's brain. Which is why he just nodded, and let the man take him away.

 

He did not regret it. 


End file.
